At present, it would be highly desirable to utilize optical fibers and especially fiber ribbons, containing pluralities of fibers, to transmit optical signals between remote electrical components and over relatively long distances. Optical fibers are desirable for these applications because they have very high bandwidth capabilities and are relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
However, connecting optical semiconductor components, such as light detectors and light generators (e.g., LEDs and lasers) to the ends of the optical fibers is a difficult and expensive task. Typically, two critical steps in optical alignment are maximizing coupling efficiency and affixing of an optical semiconductor component in an exact position after alignment is achieved. Optical alignment which maximizes coupling efficiency is completed by a process called active alignment. The active alignment process is a technique that positions optical semiconductor components with an optical fiber as a signal is being passed through. Active alignment is a labor intensive task and is not cost effective to mass production of optical couplers and is consequently is not an applicable manufacturing process. Once the optical semiconductor component is aligned to the optical fiber, the optical semiconductor component and the optical fiber must be locked in place with minimal movement. Several current affixing methods or processes include epoxies, laser welding, and low melting-point solder. However, heat developed during these affixing process causes both the optical semiconductor and optical fiber components to expand and contract during cooling, thus causing a misalignment and reduces coupling efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop apparatus to optimize the formation of electrical to optical links and especially between optical semiconductor components and optical fibers which increases performance and reduces manufacturing costs.